Unexpected Courage
by Alex Took
Summary: Bilbo finds something he didn't expect at the market. Or someone... Bilbo/Liliana (OC)
1. A Curious Hobbit

Bilbo Baggins shifted in his bed. The morning light trickling in through the hedges. Tickling his eyes open to greet the morning. A very good morning it was. But a quiet one. Too quiet. Bilbo sighed. His home was silent. It hadn't seen any excitement since the day the dwarves stepped through his green door. And Bilbo missed that day. Missed his dwarven brethren. The little hobbit was beginning to feel lonely. He picked at his pillowcase when he smiled, brightening upon remembering that the market was on for it was a Tuesday, and all the hobbits would be swarming to Mitchel Delving. To exchange their coins for a pumpkin or two, breads and goat cheeses.

A small blue jay pecked at his window, wiping its beak off on the smooth surface. Bilbo cracked open his eyes. "Yes, yes I'm up, I'm up." He said to the bird as he stretched beneath his cozy blanket. Bilbo smiled. The morning was sweet indeed, alone or not. The air warm and sun shimmering. Not a cloud in the sky from what he could tell from his bed. Though it had been a few months since his adventure, he was still settling in. Getting back in the swing of things. Still taking in the comforts of home. And he often felt his bed too comfy and at times, didn't rise till around 8 o'clock. Nearly missing First Breakfast! But he'd have none of that today.

Bilbo swung his feet over his bed, landing with a soft pad atop the wooden floor, that was warmed from the sun beneath his toes. The hobbit pulled his robe over his arms with a yawn and pattered to the pantry. Gathering out a bit of goat cheese, a slice of bread with a dab of chopped parsley, and fist sized small meat pie. _It was a good morning after all indeed. _He was back in his routine. And that made him smile. Things were just getting back to normal.

Bilbo cleaned his plate as the sun made its way into the kitchen, playing off the surface of his steaming tea. After dressing he settled in by the window, overlooking the shire below. A small piece of parchment in hand. "Now now. What do I need." He chewed the end of the quill, wiggling his toes. "Ah yes. Block of cheddar, mix of meal, some vanilla beans would be nice." The hobbit mumbled as he jotted down a small grocery list. He paused, the swinging of his feet coming to a halt. If only he had someone to make a meal for, eat with, instead of night after night. Alone.

Since the "Great Robbery," as he called it, when Shirefolk thought he was dead and sold his things, he hadn't had many visitors who didn't want something from him. Those somethings mostly being a something he had taken back when finding they'd stole or bought it during that dreaded auction. There were a few he enjoyed a good drink with down at the Green Dragon, but things had been awkward since his return. Accusations of still being dead or not truly being Mr. Baggins were made, especially after a few pints. Things were different now. "Not them. No no not today." Bilbo folded up the list and pulled out his pipe.

When Second Breakfast passed with fork fulls of oatmeal and toast, Bilbo dressed in a blue vest over his white tunic, gathered his basket and coins and headed out the door. He better get there by 11sys. Some hobbits waited all morning to get the first pick. He didn't want to be left with anemic carrots and wilting gourds. Bilbo brought his 11sys with him, a large muffin and apple. Though some Hobbits would call that hardly a snack, Bilbo had become accustomed to smaller portions of food since his great journey.

The Shire was becoming alive as every hobbit, this way and that bustled out their front doors, children in hand or even a piglet or two. Bilbo headed down The Hill, into town, across The River and straight for Mitchel Delving. A few hobbits giving him a queer eye as they had done since his return, but most a smile or word or two that warmed his little heart. He loved his Shire. And he loved the market. It was becoming a something of a usual Tuesday afternoon.

Bilbo made his way to Mitchel Delving, and the closer he got to it the more wagons he saw. More pony whinnies, pig and child squeals danced about the hills. As the hobbit reached the market place, littered with tents and goods going on for quite a long while, he paused and took in the sight with his curious blue gaze. Resting a hand in his pocket. A smile growing on his lips. Even if he had no company in his home, no family sharing his walls, watching all the other hobbits going about with their own filled his heart.

Though when saw married couples hand in hand, crossing the fields and flowing down the roads, a part of his heart stirred uneasily. Something about watching them made him a bit sad. He missed company, friendly company, but he wondered if he missed that type of company, for he had never had it. Would he want it, if it came? _What are you going on about, those types of things don't come like packages lest they come at all. Which they usually they don't. In any case I didn't order any of that excitement and am just fine with that._ He thought as he watched an elderly couple stray past him with a heavier heart than he would admit.

Bilbo watched all the hobbits before him flooding to the market. All the little creatures looking like butterflies drifting down the dirt roads in their variety of pinks and oranges, blues and greens. And yellow, a very beautiful yellow stood out as he headed down the path. Like a bit of sunlight in dress form amongst the billowing grasses. When the hobbit tried to get a look at who belonged to the dress, she disappeared into the crowd and Bilbo carried on.

"Good day Mr. Baggins!" Called old Brandybuck from behind his table.

"Good day to you as well Mr. Brandybuck." Bilbo stepped past a hobbit and her child, "Excuse me, pardon me. I see your fish are just as fresh as always," he eyed the slimy creatures and looked up to the hobbit. "I could swear this one," he poked its tail, "is still moving." The old hobbit wrinkled his face in a smile.

"Bring him home and see how he likes your frying pan!"

"Perhaps on my way out, I've got to fill this first!" He patted the side of the basket. "Good day to you!" Bilbo called as he stepped back into the crowd.

First things first. He took care of what he needed to buy before browsing for extras. Sweets of all kinds. He searched all the stalls well until noon and beyond, chatting with hobbits from Tuckborough, Waymeet and even one from Frogmorton. Bilbo glanced about when he noticed something yellow from the corner of his eye. He looked up from the tomato he was handling and met the eyes of a pretty faced hobbit. Cherry lips and rosy apple colored hair. Falling in red waves over her broad shoulders. About his age he'd guess.

"Good day." He said as he looked back to the fruit. The lady smiled in return, her eyes bright with cheer.

"To you as well Mr. Baggins." Bilbo paused as he gingerly placed the tomato down, his eyes on the food stand. How did she know his name when he didn't know her face? _Because you're a Baggins you nitwit. _Bilbo gave her a polite smile before moving on. Unaware of her eyes still upon him. As he continued shopping his basket grew and grew. And was overflowing after getting too excited over bundles of cinnamon tea bags and little mint biscuits.

"There's only one left Mr. Baggins." Said the hobbit whom rung him up as he filled the wicker to the brim and more with her biscuits. "Sure you don't want to finish them off?" Bilbo smirked as he swallowed the last bite of his biscuit sample that had convinced him to overflow his shopping basket.

"Oh britches, count me in." He fumbled in his pocket for change, "or count me out of coins as I'm running out faster than I expected." Bilbo found the proper amount and handed them over. "Thank you kindly." He said with a nod of the head, his curls bouncing upon his brow.

As he went about to browse some more, just for looking as he had less than no room left, he noticed that lovely yellow dress again and that kind looking hobbit. She was at the pumpkin stands when he was, the clothing stall... the cake stands... the cheese wheels, and each time he caught her curious eye upon him. One thing that other hobbits were too good at was being suspicious and as much as his time with the dwarves had broadened his hobbit mind, suspicion as of late, had grown strong in him. Since the Great Robbery and all.

When Bilbo noticed the yellow dressed woman perusing through a vegetable stand, he headed straight for her. He strayed to the other side of the table laden with pumpkin orange carrots and willowy green stems. Glancing up at her when he felt her eyes do the same. He waited a moment, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. Perhaps she was the hobbit that wouldn't come forward, no matter how many "Stolen Tea Kettle" signs he put up around the Shire. He did see her eying a tea set that would match his kettle perfectly... but then again, she didn't exactly seem like a kettle stealing type. She seemed more of someone to have a kettle of tea with.

Bilbo inspected a carrot before quickly saying as he looked up. Her river gray eyes meeting his blue. "I'm sorry but, do I know you?" He clasped his hands behind his back.

"We've never properly met. But I know you." Bilbo smiled. "Liliana Appleworth." Her voice was kind and reminded him of the lightness of a soft summer breeze. She held her hand out over the table.

"Bilbo Baggins. Though I suppose you already know that." He said as he shook her hand firmly. Liliana brushed a heavy curl from her face.

"I'm sorry to ask, but are you getting on all right since, well, the auction?" Bilbo raised his brow, rocking on his toes.

"Ah yes yes. I'm quite all right but everyday there seems to be a missing doily. Or missing tea cup. Or tea _kettle_ as it is. But they will turn up all in good time... Even if 'good time' is taking a bit too long for my taste."

"Very strange that all is."

"You're telling me. I still have bits of butter or burn stains on my dishware after rescuing them from the hands of who knows who from under, over and beyond the hill." He gestured in each direction.

"I've seen those tea kettle ransom notices." She teased. Bilbo let out a chuckle as did she.

"My do they come off that way?" She smiled out a laugh. A type of contagious smile that left him still wearing one when he spoke.

"Well since I'm not dead, that is indeed, theft." He insisted in a teasing tone.

"I agree."

"And what is most queer. Is _those people_," he said with superior tone leaning in, "don't think I'm truly me. Some of them anyway. So they refuse to return my things. Including my cousin twice removed. Looked at me like I was from the Barrow Downs." The redhead raised her arched brow.

"Well if its any comfort, I do not think you are dead and know you to be yourself. I'd know your lovely face anywhere Mr. Baggins." He smiled, something about her word tickled in his chest. Bilbo was quiet for a moment, glancing about the grass between his toes.

"So what are you here for? Are you with family?" She shook her head, her curls swaying about her lightly freckled cheeks.

"No, it's just me and my father at home and it's too far a walk for him."

"Ah." Bilbo rocked on his toes, glancing to the grasses again. _No husband or children?_ After short silence Bilbo opened his mouth to speak at the same time as she and the two shared a laugh, insisting the other to speak. "You go first. Please I've rolled my tongue too long already." She held her hands at her waist.

"Well, I wondered if you might-"

"Bilbo! My dear Bilbo!" A voice skipped into the hobbit's ears. He spun about, the man's words drowning out Liliana's. William Stonewall, a long time friend of his whose ability to interrupt was better than his ability to be silent for even a wink. "You must see my pipes. I've got one I just I finished carving that you've ought to give a smoke." The hobbit's overly friendly arm was upon Bilbo faster than he could turn about to Liliana.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back! Truly!" He said as he was about dragged off. But as truly as he wanted to be right back, at the hobbit's side whom he no longer thought a queer sort rather quite the opposite, he wasn't. No matter how many hints he dropped to Stonewall, insisting he already had a pipe that was just fine, the older hobbit wouldn't see it. And by the time he slipped away while the man was distracted, Liliana was no where in sight. Not a yellow dress in the market. Bilbo sighed, adjusting his grip on his basket that's weight was beginning to take its toll on his little arms.

"And she's gone." He said with a sigh._ To home I go._ Bilbo headed for Bag End, it was a decent walk back to Hobbiton, but cutting through the fields was a bit of a short cut. And he didn't want the chocolate in his cookies to melt from the sun. As he walked, Liliana's face came into every thought. Why had she been so kindly to him? It seemed more than a stranger to stranger talk to him. But why?

_Of course there's no reason Mr. Baggins. You're knocked in the head. She was just being kind. She wasn't perhaps following you about the market today because she... _Bilbo slapped his own cheek, _Of course not! Who do you think you are? Mr. Farely whose had more wives than all of Hobbiton? But her face was so pretty. Stop stop stop. Yes, it was, but use your head. _Bilbo continued a mixture of mumbling aloud and in his head. _Even if she's without a husband surely she has a beau. _And at the thought of Bilbo wondering if _he_ could be that hobbit, he gasped out loud and stomped his foot. _You. Are. Mad. Baggins. Utterly mad. You will have none of that and even if I wanted it, which I don't, she was being friendly. Nothing more. Not ever. Is that anything of a normal thing for you? No. Would someone as lovely as her like an unusual and queer Baggins like me? Why she'd have never a reason. _

Bilbo crossed a stream and weaved through a herd of sheep, down a valley to a path he felt he only knew of, and came out behind his home. He climbed down the hillside and made him way into his green door without dropping one grocery. As he put all his things away and left a fair amount out to eat, Bilbo started up a kettle of water. _What was Liliana going to say before he was yanked off like a flea?_ Bilbo wondered as he set out a tea cup. _Get your nose out of other hobbits bus-. Wait it was his business._ "I suppose that's true." He mumbled, playing with his unlit pipe in his mouth. _There's no need to wonder if you don't want what you're wondering about. Ladies are for chatting with and other people to take into their lives. There would never be one whom thought him normal enough to even consider_- but Bilbo's noisy thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Greater Than a Dragon

Bilbo's noisy thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.

He startled to his feet. Eyes wide. Silence before another knock. Who could that be? He dusted his hands off on his vest, then dusted his vest off, and pattered towards the door. Bilbo leaned out his window carefully without being seen, he had much practice at this, and managed to see out. What he saw threw him back around the corner from the door. Liliana Appleworth was on his doorstep.

"She must be lost!" He cursed under his breath, his heart pounding beneath his vest. He hoped he would never see her again. Well, if not for a long while. For thoughts of her made him uneasy, unsure and like he might trip on his own feet. But he couldn't leave her out there. Bilbo took a deep breath. _You faced a dragon mad Baggins. How hard can this be. _

Bilbo hurried to the door before changing his mind and opened it.

"Liliana." She grinned, her hands clasped at her waist.

"I'm sorry to pop in on you."

"No no, popping is just fine." Bilbo winced at his words. Reddening as he tripped on his tongue. "Are you passing by?" _Don't sound so accusatory_! He winced again. Liliana smiled, curving her freckled pale cheeks.

"Well, I realized I didn't get the chance to ask you what I was trying to say earlier." Bilbo leaned against the door frame.

"Blasted Stonewall. He never, ever knows the right moment. Or I should say always knows the right moment to bust in." _The right moment? You're making this sound larger than it is! _Luckily, because of Liliana's own anxious tingles in her chest Bilbo's nervous manners were unnoticed.

"I wondered if you might want to have tea sometime?" She nearly blurted out. Bilbo's brow rose, blinking.

"Have... have tea?" He said with a nod. "Surely, I might very muchly. Muchly? Now that didn't come out right." She smirked. "Tea. How about now?" Her brow rose.

"But I've come so unexpected." Bilbo smirked rocking back on his toes.

"Believe me this house and unexpected have many memories together. I've got a kettle on just now. Please," he gestured for her to come in. And as he closed the door behind him. He paused, his back to her. _You let her in, Bilbo. _The hobbit spun about at the sound of her voice.

"Your home is lovely." He nodded in response before fumbling out.

"What's your favorite tea I've got a barrel full." And dashed for the kitchen on his rush of adrenaline before she could answer.

Though Bilbo was used to unexpected, and he had learned to like it, he didn't know and wouldn't admit except through uncontrollable smiles, that he rather, very much, did enjoy this kind of unexpected. After much fidgeting and nearly dropping the steam bellowing kettle, the pair of hobbits sat across from one another in the afternoon sunlight. And talked long into the soft glow of sunset. Hours of laughter rang through Bag End. Hours Bilbo hadn't realized had slipped by like soap in the bath. When she promoted him politely about the journey, Bilbo spilled more to her about this mountain and that battle than he had to anyone since returning home. And in turn from the sour face he usually received upon his excitement of his tale, she questioned and asked for more. Her eyes as eager to hear this story as his heart was to relive it.

"You spoke to a dragon?" Bilbo chuckled and flung his arms out proudly.

"Yes, yes I did. He was a snappy one that. And I don't just mean his words," he raised his brow with a smirk.

"Though I'm sure you matched him word for word." She smiled over her tea as she sipped it. He rocked back in his seat.

"Well, we got out didn't we? Oh and the trolls. How could I have missed the trolls?" Bilbo leaned over the table at her. "I, was a troll bogey." From there he filled in all the bits and pieces that were for sharing, and ones he had skipped over in all his laughter and excitement.

"Even I know trolls can't be in sunlight!" Liliana exclaimed.

"Do you really?" Bilbo asked inquisitively, crossing his leg over his knee. Liliana arched her brow.

"I know more about these things than one might expect."

"Is that so?" Bilbo asked with a smile and curious eye, the look of her own making his toes wiggle.

"You see, I am one of the Post Riders." Bilbo furrowed his brow.

"The one's whom take this and that from from here to Bree and-" Bilbo paused his speech upon remembering reading about a local hobbit who delivers long distance packages as far as... his thoughts faded as he leaned in closer. "You've, you've been to the Lone Lands?" She nodded.

"Once. Barren rocky. My pony took a stone outside the Forsaken Inn." Bilbo's mouth was agape. A piece of mint cookie falling out.

"I had no idea."

"You're not the only one in this shire who gets an eye for liking adventure." She stirred her tea. The steam rising before lips as she sipped it. Bilbo leaned back in his seat.

"You don't say." _My my, this day has been full of unexpected. _As they continued on about Liliana's work, her large pony and the things she had seen. Including a troll camp once, at which Bilbo clapped his hands and hit the table.

"Either you're spewing tales so tall I can't see them, or you and I are going to be very good friends." Bilbo said with a grin. The pair chuckled and rolled on their words until the sun was faded. At times Liliana's words would become distant as the setting sunlight caught her eyes and smile as she laughed, glowing like a welcoming fire on winters night. Like she was a fire his hearth of a heart had been waiting for. But didn't know it. Much was unexpected about this day. About this hobbit. Like the unexpected rush sprouting in his chest to his fingers and toes as she patted his hand when laughing.

"Good gracious. It seems we've frightened the light off with all our tales." Bilbo said as he rose to light the candles about the kitchen.

"I should be getting on before it gets too dark." Bilbo paused in lighting a wick, his back to her.

"Of course you have to go." He mumbled shaking his head. His curls bouncing. "Take a candle?"

"I'll be alright." He smiled, walking with her to the door. She paused in the doorway.

"Thank you for the tea and the biscuits, and most of all the company."

"My door is always open." He tapped his fingers on the green wood. As she stepped out, Bilbo instinctively stepped out with her, hand still on the door knob. "Would you care to," Bilbo paused, realizing he hadn't known what he was to say after that point. Liliana turned about, a light breeze playing with her curls.

"Have another tea?" Bilbo smiled. "Or perhaps you'd like to meet my pony and see the farm." Bilbo's eyes lit up, since Myrtle he had a rather soft spot for the animals.

"Like it more than you could know! Tomorrow then around noon?" She nodded.

"Tomorrow it is. Berrywood Road, Bywater."

"Bywater? My, my you best be going. Tomorrow it is. And good night." They exchanged smile that made Bilbo's heart flutter before closing the door. As he heard his gate shut, Bilbo leaned his back against the wood. His eyes closed. _What... was... that._ Bilbo whispered with a knock of his head against the door at each word. Bilbo looked to a mirror on the wall, at his own smile. And tried to slap it off. _Did you look this stupid while she was here? _He growled as he hurried into the pantry to start dinner.

As he began to cook a stew with vegetables he had bought earlier, he realized how very much he enjoyed Liliana's company. But after an hour when the stew was done and bread was baked, Bilbo stared at his bowl of stew and steaming rolls. Leaving it untouched. Watching it for so long it started to grow cold. For all of his happy thoughts about Liliana lead him again and again back to something else. _You can't do this Bilbo._ He thought._ You have had your adventure. You have friends. And having a...a... lady would just be..._ He let out a sigh.

"I am just getting back into my routine." He mumbled to himself as he routinely salted and peppered his food. "You don't need an interruption like that. One that will last a lifetime." Bilbo shook his head as if someone was trying to convince him otherwise and stirred his soup. When something else came to mind. His truest fear about his liking of Liliana surfacing like the carrot in his stew. _And you certainly don't need something that you will loose in the end. I have had enough loss in my life as of late. Enough friends falling forever. I don't need start to care about her before she's whisked off by hobbit or beast. _And that was that. So he decided. It was the easiest answer. The best answer. But as he discovered the following afternoon, staring at his empty hearth while the clock tolled 12, it was the most painful answer. He feverishly picked at his handkerchief. His heart and mind bickering on and on.

"This is for the best." The clock continued ticking. The house silent. Save for that small clicking of time. Time. And he was wasting it. Leaving Liliana out to dry like a stale biscuit. And it made him sick. What was he doing to her? To him? He bit at his fingernail which was something he never did, and tapped his fingers on the end table. It was nearly 1 now. "Yes. This _is_ making you sick. You are making yourself sick mad Baggins." He tossed his handkerchief aside. "For this is wrong. What's life without risk." Uneasy memories of his fear of losing everything when signing that dwarven contract propelled him to his feet and out the door faster than Bilbo realized why. As he sprinted down the hills and the streets, around passerby whom merely shook their heads, the reason made his running all the faster.

_Trying to avoid loss while all your doing is creating it. If that's not boiled bread who knows what is!_

Bilbo ran and ran, all the way to Bywater. Taking small breaks of course. But his feet ached by the time he got there and that time was nearly 3 o'clock. Doubled over in a panting breath. Looking about for her home when a bushel of red locks caught his eye. Leading a large white pony up the quiet road. "Liliana!" He bellowed, pattering up the dirt path. The hobbit looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm so sorry I was-" She began, pausing in her step.

"No no!" He panted, bracing himself on the fence post as he met up with her. Sweat sparkling his concerned brow. "It is _my_ fault. _Entirely_." He took a deep breath and stepped up to her. "I am a half-wit when it comes to these sorts of things." She smirked.

"If you're talking about being on time I-"

"Please. We both know that's not the issue. I was-" Luckily, Liliana cut him off and his coming words of 'I wasn't going to come' never reached her ears.

"Bilbo listen, I had a run that took me longer than I expected. Whatever your reasons are for being tardy are just the right reasons. I only just got in." Bilbo's brow rose as he tumbled on his words.

"My reasons... my reasons are, are the right reasons?" He mumbled to himself, looking back to her. "I suppose you're right." Realizing all his fretting had come to good use. For if he hadn't chewed and growled about all this all morning, he would have come to find her not at home. And think himself a bigger fool and leave himself more against it all than fire thinks of water.

"Truly?" She nodded, looking rather charming he thought. Hair unkempt and brushed behind her shoulders by the wind. Dirt on her hands and knees and a golden leaf clinging to a curl, a dashing pony at her side.

"Truly."

"It seems you've got a friend on you." Bilbo stepped closer to her, plucking the leaf from her head. Liliana looked to it than to him. The pair closer than either had realized, and closer than Bilbo would admit he liked. Until now at least. For it scared the courage out of him looking into her blue eyes so close.

"Liliana I..." He began, taking her hand in his with a deep breath. "I would very much like to see more of you." She gave him a small smile, shifting her weight.

"What would you say if I felt the same?" Bilbo smiled, and did the bravest thing he had ever done. Using more spirit than when confronting a giant spider, a hungry troll or feisty dragon. The little hobbit leaned in and pressed his lips to her freckled cheek.

"I would like that. I would like that very much so." He said. His face as red as Liliana's curls that fell into her face as she too blushed about her grin. Suddenly, the pony's face was upon the hobbit's shoulder, rubbing his itchy face on her blouse.

"Don't mind us." Bilbo teased as he nosed at Bilbo's hand when he held it up to him to smell. The red haired hobbit smiled.

"I expect you came to see him anyway?" Bilbo stroked the pony's warm cheek and held Liliana's soft blue gaze.

"You would expect that, wouldn't you? But no." He squeezed her hand, "Because sometimes, these things are unexpected."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, please review! I hope you enjoyed this story! I may write a sequel in time but in the mean time check out my other Hobbit stories. Thank you!**_


End file.
